We Found Love
by GoseiGokaiPink
Summary: They found love in a hopeless place... a chance meeting leading to something so much more. A fan request for Kaimai. AgriXMoune


_**Disclaimer: Toei own Sentai NOT me! If I did own it… would I be here? NOOOO!**_

_**Fan Request for: **__**Kaimai**_

_**Couple: MouneXAgri **_

_**This is a story about them NOT BEING SIBLINGS!**_

**We Found Love**

"AGRI WATCH OUT!" called Moune trying to run up to him.

"Huh?" he turned in time to be blasted back into a brick wall.

"Agri!" she called running up to him and helping him up.

"Nani?"

"Why are you so SLOW?"

He growled at her. "Rutasai!"

She gasped. "Oi, that's not very nice Agri."

"Whatever." he pulled himself up.

"What are you doing?" asked Moune trying to help him.

He pushed her aside without a second though. "I'm going to get that half-witted Warstar that blew me away."

Moune giggled, "Your funny."

He smiled. He can't stay mad at her. "Eco Moune!" He shouted holding up his wrist and she bumped it with hers.

"OKAY!..." she said and they ran in.

They were hitting and slashing the thing like crazy, until it exploded.

"Hmm…" said Agri thinking. "I guess we DON'T need the others. We are a great team Moune."

"HAI! Sou sou!" she said smiling up at him.

"Well let's get back. The others won't be too pleased we fought a Warstar without them."

"Okay."

They began walking back to the Mansion.

**Yellow diamonds in the light  
>And we're standing side by side<br>As your shadow crosses mine  
>What it takes to come alive<strong>

The sun was nearly setting and he saw her diamond earrings sparkling in the light, as they walked hand in hand side by side back to the mansion, their shadows intertwining in the setting sun. He felt free and… alive just knowing that she was his… and always would be.

**It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny  
>But I've gotta let it go<strong>

He's got tons of feelings bottling up. He's told her he loved her and she has said the same. But there was still more…

**We found love in a hopeless place**  
><strong>We found love in a hopeless place<strong>  
><strong>We found love in a hopeless place<strong>  
><strong>We found love in a hopeless place<strong>

_The met by chance in the woods a few years back. They were both over achievers of the Landick tribe, and went to Earth to train… even though they weren't allowed yet. He fell in love with her the second his eyes fell upon her. She was absolutely stunning. That he couldn't deny…_

**Shine a light through an open door**  
><strong>Love and life I will divide<strong>  
><strong>Turn away cause I need you more<strong>  
><strong>Feel the heartbeat in my mind<strong>

_She saw him and instantly felt something… so, what other way to get his attention… than to challenge him. She ran faster and he saw. He sped up as well. There was a clearing coming up ahead with light shining through it… like an open door. They felt each other's racing heartbeats as they broke through the clearing and stopped running, only to drop to the grass panting and grinning at one another._

**It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny**  
><strong>But I've gotta let it go<strong>

_She knew he was older and she may not have a chance… but she had to get to know him. He was the most handsome boy she had ever seen. That she couldn't deny. But… a guy like that… must have tons of girls…__**  
><strong>_**  
>We found love in a hopeless place<br>We found love in a hopeless place  
>We found love in a hopeless place<br>We found love in a hopeless place**

_He got up and went over to her holding out his hand to her as he smiled; the most amazing smile she'd ever seen. _

"_Are you alright?" he asked her in an angel's voice. "You were really good; very fast. I may have some competition."_

_She smiled and blushed, but took his hand and he pulled her up. She was standing in front of him. "Hai… arigatou."_

"_No problem." he smiled again._

**Yellow diamonds in the light  
>And we're standing side by side<br>As your shadow crosses mine...**

_That same day they decided to become a team; training, living, fighting together. They trained all that day till the sun set. Her diamond earrings shining in the light, running, sitting, laughing side by side. They sat on the grass and she leaned against him their shadows connected._

**We found love in a hopeless place**  
><strong>We found love in a hopeless place<strong>  
><strong>We found love in a hopeless place<strong>  
><strong>We found love in a hopeless place<strong>

Oh yes they found love in a hopeless place; a chance meeting leading to so much more to them both.

**We found love in a hopeless place**  
><strong>We found love in a hopeless place<strong>  
><strong>We found love in a hopeless place<strong>  
><strong>We found love in a hopeless place<strong>

They would forever be in love with each other.

And when asked, "How did you fall in love? Where?"

They would smile at each other and reply. "We found love in a hopeless place." Then they would kiss each other.

_**The end! Please leave a review!**_


End file.
